usercommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yoshord
Welcome Hi, welcome to UserCommunity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wackyy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wackyy (Talk) 14:25, August 10, 2010 Are you There? Yoshord, are on still on this wiki? You are seeming inactive. Wackyy 14:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Five minutes! It was five minutes between my last edit and you adding to this page? How can you say five minutes is inactivity? Or was that just the best coment you could come up with on short notice? --Yoshord 14:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You know a hell more lot han me on create boxes, if I'd of known how to do that default text, I'd of done it then. And I already knew abut < noinclude > but forgot to put it in. Wackyy 14:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : can come in handy. --Yoshord 14:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you on the good side or the evil side? It sounds like you are on the evil side. Lord ''Wac''''kyy'' 15:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Is exasperated the right word? --Yoshord 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean so seperate the Userbox code? I'll try that then. Userboxes Hey, Yoshord, I was just reading on Template wiki I read that you could create userboxes, can you put the script in the Media Wiki file? Here is the link to get the script. I don't know how to put the script into the Media File. Lord ''Wac''''kyy'' 16:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :You did? --Yoshord 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) And do you want a customized sidebar specially for you? So people don't have to look at everyone else's preferences, only you. Lord ''Wac''''kyy'' 16:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean. --Yoshord 22:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Best way to undersand it is - I've got two extra buttons on my Monaco Sidebar. You shouldn't have that. Do you want me to customize a sidebar specially for you? :Glossary: :Sidebar - This is the menu that everyone sees to navigate. Wackyy is asking you if you want one so you can have different layout, or you prefer everyone else's sidebar? :Wackyy - Yay, I am in the Glossary. ::I didn't know such a thing was possible. I still doubt it is possible. Lets see what you can do. --Yoshord 16:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Nice. User:Yoshord/Monaco-sidebar? I'll have to remember to use that somewhere else. --Yoshord 12:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :And Yoshord, how the hell do you get userbox to work, I mean I placed it in MediaWiki:Common.css I don't know what else to put. When I type it should come up with a plain userbox with no extras or text, pics, nothing. Lord ''Wac''''kyy'' 09:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you really put css code on a template page and expect a table to appear? Even worse, did you expect a template to appear when the template does not exist? Learn to wiki. ::Lets make this as direct and codeless as possible. Go to w:c:templates:Special:Export. Type "Template:Userbox", type a new line, then add "Template:Userbox/doc". Uncheck "include only the current revision, not the full history". Press "Export". Save the file somewhere. Go to . Click "Choose File" and select the file saved previously. Then press "Upload file". Now Template:Userbox exists in the right form. --Yoshord 16:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Can i do a test block on you Yoshord, because I got some extra roots on the blocking system, and I wanted to see if they worked. No wait, I'll do it on myself and you unblock me, please? I eed to see if it works and you got admin-ish powers. You should be able to unblock Lord ''Wac''''kyy'' 10:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm unavailable for the rest of today, not that that should discourage you from blocking yourself. --Yoshord 16:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes work Yoshord, you have been extremely trying to increase your edits, probably because you and maybe Kirkburn got Userboxes working for me. Thanks, I was noticed from the activity feed special page (???) with a summary of '' 'It works!!' . Also, funny how you used ''my Sandbox. Want one for yourself? I know how to make sub-user pages. I think you skipped the easy parts of Wikia, stopping you from knowing abut Super-External Links and Sub-Pages, such as ExampleNamespace:Example/Example sub-page. for some reason, your signature is low-tech, with a non-merry purple link (Only once clicked). Probably you don't look at I'm not trying to be offensive, but it's OK to update your signature, maybe you could format it with your favorite color, maybe! :I felt you would want to know ASAP, but placing the userbox on your main page seemed too direct and/or intrusive. If I need to make test edits, I'd rather use Project:Sandbox than a user subpage. I do know about subpages, even if I didn't know about the sidebar one. Lastly, I just like simple; I have not changed by sig to be fancy at any of the wikis I've gone to. (Even the wikis where simple is rare-to-nonexistent) --Yoshord 18:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yoshord, now can you help me create some userboxes I got about ten of them and I want about 35. If you don't know about userboxes I got a script to make them. That makes... Then you just add at the bottom of the template... Category:Userboxes this adds the category to the userbox category without the effect of the used-on page without the page being added to the category. That is (I think) how to create a standard userbox. Wackster) t/ 09:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I really am better at technical things than you seem to think. :Ideas, I am not a good at... --Yoshord 15:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, then I'll just give you a huge list of Userboxes to make and you make them. Thanks. (Yes, I'm actually now taking the mickey out of what you say.) Also as I create the Userboxes can you please make them into the appropriate letter separator at the category? The plain text next to the links, you just put that into the Userbox. You'll get used to it. You can use the front number or letter as the l/r content. Or you can use your own and forget about the front phrase *Template:Userbox/100 Edits 100 This person has just reached 100 edits. *Template:Userbox/200 Edits 200 This person has reached number 2 0 0 in the edits on his/her topbar. *Template:Userbox/Funny User HaHa! This user is extremely funny in his phrases; a sign of good humor sense. *Template:Userbox/Chatty Dude Chatty This person loves to chat, chat, chat! *Template:Userbox/Fan Mario Let'sa go! This person likes Mario and it is probable they own a Mario game. *Template:Userbox/Fan Digimon Digitally This user owns a copy of Digimon for the DS. *Template:Userbox/Male Guy Male Man This person is male. *Template:Userbox/Female Girl Ladies first This person is a female. *Template:Userbox/Likes Ghosts Spoooky This guy loves science and ghosts! *Template:Userbox/Likes 2D Games Loading... This person likes 2D video games like the ones you get with NES. *Template:Userbox/Local Dropping In This user likes to mix up his or her visitingtime and helps at least once a day. *Template:Userbox/UCW Whisperer =D This person has stuck only going to UCW for over a week. He/she hasn't gone to any other Wiki but this in a whole week! You don't have to do this 24-7 every day, every hour, I'll just give you off about 2 hours each day to do other things. Ar you even interested to dig a hole and put our roots into this Wiki? (In metaphorical sense there.) Can I rely on you to do this? I hope I can, but I'm not saying you can't say no, I'd just like you to say yes. : You were having a problem creating your own userboxes?--Yoshord 17:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: No but I wanted a little help, this is an actual wiki where people are supposed to help each-other. I mean, how would you be able to create 200 userboxes on your own?! That's how I feel. You are someone I can rely on, because I want my Wiki to thrive but I'm also busy doing other things that are not Wiki-related. Example - Minecraft, In Real Life jobs and more, so I just want you to help look over my Wiki between my 10 minute stops. You are co-operating with me, you know, I give you list of Userboxes, you make them, your co-operating aren't you? And I'm sorry if I underestimate you sometimes. Wackster) t/ 09:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) And please stop unprotecting the main page - with my closed wiki, once, some noobs started chaning the main page and I don't want that to happen with this one! I roll-backed your under-protection. Why not lock the main page to only Admin, I actually manually put in up a blocker against nooby deleters. It probably just accidentally crashed while I was putting the wording in and clicking buttons. Wackster) t/ 11:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't protect the main page, especially when there have been no vandals. It violates the assumption of good faith, and it does not make for a friendly-seeming wiki. :Not that the wiki is friendly right now, but seeming friendly will make for more users. --Yoshord 17:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yoshord you don't get it. There are 2 of these jerky vandals an they keep bugging me and following me around on most Wikis I visit, and before you found this Wiki, they vandalized my Main Page twice and tried to vandalize my user page too. They're names are Creatureboy11 and Maxi6, both fans of Spore, but I'm a better fan than them, but that's not the case. Maybe in a week or two, they are scheduled to vandalize again they said, but shall I like post a small line saying 'The main page is not allowed to be edited, but you are allowed to edit the rest. Even better, you could post to an Admin to change te Main Page slightly'. Yeah I know, you don't let me do EVEN THAT. I guess I'll go and tell Wikia to close this Wiki down too. And you can say 'Don't tell Wikia to shut this down'. Wackster) t/ 13:53, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Status: Very depressed. :::funny way they've got of vandalizing --Yoshord 15:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: Cliché, Yoshord. I think you are actually trying to oppose me. They hid their edits. And it says No personal attacks! and by Cliché I mean Creatureboy11, and by oppose, I mean no personal attacks. :::::# You actually promoted a suspected unrepentant vandal to sysop. Why would you do that? I din't. He hacked himself. Stop this disscussion. :::::# I looked at edits. I looked at deleted edits. For both of the claimed vandals and User:Wikia. Unless they have a Wikia Staff member looking out for them, there are no edits made by either of them on this wiki. --Yoshord 18:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- (You have to sign up to Chatango, sign up as Yoshord. Then you should be able to chat with me. Or try doing without sign-up. You are one of the CRM (chatty room moderator) so your a bit like me.) Wackyy Talk•''' 12:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Tagline Yoshord, I'm asking you again because you know more than me. How do you edit the small line of text below each page's name, or the Tagline? I found this thing called MediaWiki:Tagline and it origianlly said "From ," before I added some to it. I am though not seeing the tagline appear. What do I do? Oh yeah, I know this isn't a template so no importing required. = '''Wackster) t/ 12:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) = : --Yoshord 17:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC)